conspiracyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Dominati
The Dominati is an underground group/cult unknown to most people. The alleged power group behind the Illuminati, their intentions are not very clear, with most assuming some sort of world domination being the goal. While the number of the group is unknown, most indications show that the group itself is very small, but has connections that span across multiple countries. Any accusations of harassment or violence against the cult eventually are dropped without any further comment, leading some to believe the group is blackmailing or threatening people to keep things quiet. The biggest conspiracy involving the Dominati is the use of the Illuminati as a coverup for their work. Origins The Dominati was founded by Adam Weishaupt on the same day he founded the Illuminati. There is disagreement among scholars as to whether the group was founded on that day or re-established by Weishaupt on that day, because there has been evidence of a group similar to the Dominati during Ancient Rome. The only real evidence that connects Weishaupt with the Dominati is an excerpt from his book Schilderung der Illuminaten (Description of the Illuminati). In it, he states that "...although the Illuminati appears to the world as a radical group, it is merely a distraction from true power; the Dominati is the real movement to be feared, with instruction and tutelage coming from the Master himself." This reference to "the Master" has led to much speculation, because this is the only time he is mentioned by Weishaupt. Whether he merely trained Weishaupt or is in fact the real leader of the Dominati is unknown, though references to a “Dominus” (Latin for Master), have been found on manuscripts and other forms of communication. Most communication between members of the group used a basic numerological code, with letters of the alphabet corresponding to numbers. As the group moved it's headquarters to different regions over time, the code would change reflecting the language spoken in that region. All official messages were marked with the sign of the Dominati, an eye, similar to the All Seeing Eye, with a cross in the pupil. symbol pupil.png|Dominati's Official Mark - close up of pupil Dominati's Official Mark.png|Dominati's Official Mark eye of providence.jpg|Eye of Providence - All Seeing Eye symbol eye old.png|Dominati's Official Mark|linktext=Representation of how the old Dominati's wax seals looked Over the years the Dominati has continued to thrive, according to John Robison's Proofs of a Conspiracy. In his book, he states "The success of the Dominati lie in the everlasting Dominus. The Dominus chooses a new Famul for the order, without regard for status, power, or financial security. This new head cannot resist the call of the Dominus, and after training and teaching leads the group in it's glorious mission. This has how it has been for hundreds of years, and this is how it will remain until He is released again." Recent Discoveries In recent years there has been speculation of a resurgence of the Dominati. Disappearances, memory loss, and purported hypnotic control are some of the most common accusations against the group, and the number of cases following this M.O. Have been steadily increasing, especially in the United States, where UFO sightings and stories permeate the media. Whether or not this is actually the Dominati or just a coincidence is unknown, though the sign of the Dominati has been sighted on numerous occasions, and the numerological code has also increased in usage. While it appears that the group disbanded for many years, more recent speculation posits that the group never actually went away, but rather went dormant until a suitable Famul was found. Speculation Speculation on the nature of the cult and it's purpose is varied, with most views following under four main categories: ;Secret Extremist Organization :This theory suggests that the Dominati is similar to the Illuminati in structure, with a group of unknown, high ranking people from all over the world meeting secretly to organize some sort of world order. In this theory the Dominus may represent a core group of people, perhaps a family that has been in control through generations. ;Government Control :Similar to the Secret Extremist Organization, this theory suggests that the Dominati are members of governments, perhaps U.N. Members, organizing a massive takeover of the world. Although not as popular as the first theory, it's simplicity coupled with the natural fear of government make it a viable theory. ;Alien Encounters :This theory became more popular after the Roswell incident and the obsession people have with UFO's world, with his intentions being for good or evil depending on who you ask. Although not as viable as the first two theories. This one does explain their obsession with UFOs. ;Supernatural Involvement :The most convoluted of the theories, there are many different directions this can be taken. Some believe that it is a mix of a group of elite individuals that call upon the supernatural to achieve their goals, while others believe the group is solely comprised of demons masquerading as humans, in an attempt to overthrow the physical world. In the end, it all comes down to supernatural involvement to explain the disappearances, memory loss, and hypnotic accusations. Sources * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Illuminati * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adam_Weishaupt * Adam Weishaupt, Schilderung der Illuminaten, Munich, 1786 * John Robinson, Proofs of a Conspiracy Against All the Religions and Governments of Europe, Carried on in the Secret Meetings of Free Masons, Illuminati, and Reading Societies, London, 1798 Category:Secret Societies